Unrequited
by States of Being
Summary: Guess the pairing. O/S. RR


**A/N: **This is only meant to be a short story so no second chapters. I never really say the names of the characters but I think that it's pretty simple as to who they are as you read. I had this idea right before I went to bed so I'm glad I remembered it. I like it, I think it's pretty good, short, but good. I hope all of you like it too.

* * *

><p>As I sit in the carriage, on my way to the train, thoughts begin to plague my mind. Thoughts about the adventures I've had, about my friends, and about who I've liked. Crushes always were a hard thing for me; the person never likes me back. One crush in particular seemed to burn in my mind as I brood on these thoughts.<p>

I had met him first year, like I had met so many other people, but he was different. He had an air of security and confidence around him. It said to others 'I'm a leader and you will all follow me'. That's what I loved most about him. I will admit that he was good looking; I won't lie. It wasn't his smooth face that had no fault or his stature that showed he was a good Quidditch player. It was his cool eyes that reflected your face, his eyes that showed his emotions if you knew where to look, and his eyes that showed his fear.

But alas, I suppose it was not meant to be. I never did tell anyone, and I never mean to. I cried when he first called me a Mudblood, when ever he criticized me. But I had had my revenge, later, at the Yule Ball. I had looked gorgeous and he knew it. I saw it in his eyes.

My friends knew I liked someone, but I never told them. They pestered me to no end, but I never cracked. Everyone thought it was Ron that I liked, but never in a million years would that work. He was messy, I was neat, he was a slacker, and I was punctual. They later believed it was Harry, but again, it was impossible. He was destined to defeat Voldemort or die trying. I didn't want to love someone that could die any day. Besides, I didn't want to ruin my friendship with either of them.

First year was when I just developing these feelings and began to learn what a true crush was. It was hard for me to listen to Ron and Harry talk about him. It was also hard for me to hear him talk in such an evil way. I will admit that I did cry once or twice over him. What a petty thing to do.

Second year I thought I hated him. But in the end I knew I never could. Harry and Ron convinced him that he was the Prince of Slytherin. They told me he was evil enough, but deep inside of me I knew that he could never be.

Third year was an awkward year for me. Emotions overwhelmed my mind and I was so confused. Did I truly love him? Or was it just a silly infatuation? When these feelings became extravagant, I exploded. Unfortunately, he was there for the show. It's not like I meant to slap him, it just happened.

During Fourth year I was too worried about Harry getting hurt to worry about him. I ignored him completely. For the time being, he was not part of me life.

Fifth year was terrifying. I wanted to cling to him and have him tell me that everything was alright and that everything was going to be alright. I refused to believe that he had joined Voldemort. It was impossible to me. I had this image where he was prefect and innocent and that he would never do something like that.

Sixth year was a year of believing the impossible. Voldemort was still out there, but Hogwarts wanted to lighten up our moods during this dark time. We had another Ball; a masquerade. I realized that this was my chance to get him to notice me. I worked so hard and it finally paid off. We danced the night away and it was so magical. Unfortunately everything comes to end. When I took off my mask, I saw a look of surprise that I had changed so much, of disgust that it was me behind that mask, and of shock that he had fallen for me for that night. The next day he acted like nothing had happened. I wish that it was all for the better.

Seventh and final year of my stay at Hogwarts was emotional, just because it was my last year. I was Head Girl, of course, and he was Head Boy. What a match-up. After a couple of months, I began to feel that he was actually starting to understand me and that I was starting to understand him. In the end, though, it was false hope. One day I learned the truth about him. He was muddy, coming from Quidditch practice I presume, and he had begun to peel off his clothes in the common room of our dorm when I had walked in from my room. We stood starting at each other for minute. My look was one of pure shock, his was surprise. His shirt was off and my greatest fear had been revealed. He had joined Voldemort. I had walked back to my room and cried.

Now as I think back on these experiences, my crush on him had been a hard one. He had never accepted me as a witch, just as I will never accept him for what he is: a Death Eater.

I stand on the platform of the Hogwarts Express as I think of my experiences at Hogwarts. I stare at the castle, memorizing every detail. As I turn around, I face the Hogwarts Express. I begin to get on, but someone cuts in front of me; who else but Draco Malfoy.

"Bitch," he mutters under his breath and he climbs onto the train in front of me.

"Jerk-face," I retaliate with confidence, making sure he hears it.

And when he has passed my view, I grin, because I know I saw a genuine smile on his face.

**A/N:** So? What did you think? Reviews brighten my day everyday, so totally feel free to review. Good or Bad. I appreciate both!


End file.
